dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JanembaFreak97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blalafoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 04:53, October 10, 2011 i can help you SS3Tre 04:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Namekian named Tensho Tensho will destroy.......THIS MUFFIN! 04:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but blalafoon says you need a new picture. He also says it needs to be edited some how... Or drawn, I'm a lead artist so I can draw any picture of any thing. So I can draw you Nail, but it has to be different, like with blue pants. I dont know, It's up to you! 03:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit it. 03:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice attack! But can you change the picture a bit, like make it a different color or something like that. I don't want pictures of attacks that exist in the dragonball world. Ava558 could spruce it up for you. 20:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) K 02:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Saying OMG or using it in any other way like you said "God these people are annoying", that is against the Site Rules, if you had not read them, please do. This is your warning. 20:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for trying to help the wiki by making the King Kai's Planet page, but Cell blew the planet up near the end of the Cell Games Saga, so it dosn't exist anymore. 00:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, since there are no girl namekians, I guess. I will have to make how to have children for namekians since they give birth through eggs. I will post it soon, I promise. 18:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, its ok, I don't mind as long as you post the message. The message is "The inspiration of this wiki is from Blalafoon's Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki (link included), I want to thank Blalafoon and where he is now (optional, you can post it to show gratitude =3). So there, and as I said, I will give it a spotlight on the main page and maybe a commercial. 21:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) TENSHO MY POWER LEVEL HAS SURPASSED YOURS 15:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SS3Tre/Leaving_for_a_week First off, I really did't understand the drawing at all,. I tryed drawing what you said but I failed. (9 times) Second off, I have no clue! I'll add you there right away X3 21:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey janemba I saw your sig, who made it? How do you get one? How do I make one? SSSSJ2 ok i made and i tried to click signature and it didnt work an d how do u add a picture to it. SuperSaiyanSSj2. Beware of a SSj Saiyan 15:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I did it and thanks for the link! Beware of a SSj Saiyan 00:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC)